Don't Kill My Fairytale
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: AU: He always wanted a prince, what he got was a demon. When asked to write an assignment, Sora is sent to Riku, one of the best swimmer's in the school. He offers to help Sora, if gets something in return
1. Chapter 1

a/n: First KH fanfic? Oh my. It's for mah sammeh 3 Cause I said so. :D

_**Don't Kill My Fairy Tale**_

**Chappie 1  
**  
It has been only three months since I moved out here. Three months of slight ennui, or so my teacher would answer, anytime someone asked me how my school year has been.

It was already December, one of my favorite months. It was partially the reason that we would get snow fall from the skies. I simply loved the snow so much I could hardly stand my obsession with it.

I always felt there was something missing in the winter though. Something that made me shiver all over, it wasn't the cold though…it was an actual emotion, one that didn't come from the dreamless. Well, maybe it's just hard to explain…or maybe it's just me. I guess I always wanted someone or something that had a drive for something.

The sudden sound of the school bell went off in more of an electric current of energy then anything. It sent all the kids flying out of the classroom since it had been a Thursday, and school was canceled for tomorrow because of the snow storm heading our way. That happened to be why I stayed in my seat, busy staring out into the open courtyard, snow beginning to stick onto the grass. I must have memorized the scenery from last year since it still stayed planted in my head.

The frosted pane of glass that winter screamed in displeasure, and beyond that was the school parking lot that wore a sheet of inch-thick ice pinned by mountains of plowed snow. Most of the schools were shut down for a week, not only in preparation for the snow (because the radio and TV stations said it'd be about eight inches. Even the wind howling against the walls, gut punching the windows opened; several doors as well.

Every time we get a snow storm, it was a bit like that. A blanket of white blood (or so someone had suggest to me for my poetry), all the snow flakes falling continuously committing suicide, but trying for dear life not to fall to their death by clinging onto trunks, branches, dead leafs, roofs, cars and anything else they could. Though, they all melted away eventually.

I noticed the bell ring again, and the voice of my English teacher moved over to me. He was at the door before the bell rang, handing out papers. He must have figured I'd be transfixed in the snow, to even more my seat. He also knew that out of everything I was a dreamer. It was the reason I never finished assignments in this class, or wrote something as uncreative as a monkey eating a banana.

My teacher was red headed, who, well, contrary to what he says, never plays by the school rules. He gave us candy, let us have cell phones out, music players, video games; he was like a pedophile, but he was so much cooler and better looking. I even knew him by his first name, Axel.

"Sora...your paper?" He folded his arms across his black dress shirt.

I turned to him, shaking my head. "I don't have it…"

"Did you even make an attempt this semester?"

"I haven't been really focused lately. I have other things on my mind."

"You wanted to join the V.I.P., program; you can't if your grade in this class is below a B." He pulled a chair, and moved it over to the desk, sitting with his chest against the back of it. "I can get you a tutor, I know a kid who's my higher level class who is a genius at persuasive writing, and you might know him."

"But…I don't need a tutor."

"I'll give you two weeks to do it if you get his help. You should know him, Riku…"

"Ax–"

"I'll let you write a fairy tale instead. At this point, you can write about anything just do it, and pass my class, Sora. He'll help you with whatever you need." Axel reached back to grab a paper, giving it to Sora.

I nodded, getting my bag off the ground and standing up.

"He should be at swim practice right now…" He checked his watch, than watched as the young boy left.

__

The rest of the school was built in the manner of all the other schools in the ward. Two or three floors, a roof, every class room in an alignment you could say. I guess there was something missing though, something that different and I could never put my finger on it. I wanted to do something that someone else couldn't, save someone that everyone else could never think to save. Kind of like a fairytale. But, my mind wanders more than anything. I can't help but roam the empty halls and think of strange ideas for what I want to do.

Now, you might be thinking that I'm like every other teenager in the world, wanting to do something great and be famous. Nope. I'm not like that, I can't be like that. My mind doesn't want to be like that.

So, the hallways were empty, and this hallway…the one that led to the other side of the school that kids were only allowed to be in after school–since both sides were built out of glass and people were afraid of students breaking it and falling out of the window into their own dismay, because of gates underneath it, pointed gates that could kill someone in an instant.

I always loved the hallway though, how adventuress it was. How in stories, maybe some creature breaks it in a fight, and the one who was in the middle of it falls and is saved by someone, or falls and becomes blind, or just falls into another world, like in that TV show…

The other side of this hallway led to a plain platform, and stairs leading down, four staircases that led down to the pool. The other way was much longer and consisted of an elevator.

They were long, pretensions, and I hated them. But walking down them was an adventure in its own way, I guess…But I could hear the splashing in the pool below. And I didn't even want to see Riku, he was…so perfect…I can't explain it. I guess I had thoughts about him more than I had thoughts about doing my assignments. My head was always in the clouds. So what.

I could even picture Riku in his bathing suit, a pair of blue shorts since he was in my gym class last semester and I couldn't help but stare at him. His body let alone his mind were great…and I couldn't help but notice how his body flexed as he made his way across the pool. Of course he yelled at me when he noticed I was spacing out, just starting at the movements of him.

"Sora?" He was standing in next to me, body dripping wet.

My imagination still got the better of me, wanting him to be above him, panting and groaning as he thrusted in and out.

"Sora?!" He put his hand on my shoulder, shaking my arm.

"…what?" It was a very unpleasant what, too. One that made anyone know, don't bother me, or else I'll fuck you up.

"What are you doing here…?"

"Axel told me you have to help me with my paper…"

He gave a laugh, Axel was always getting him to do things he didn't want to.

"What paper?"

"The one describing what you like about books and what sorts of stories you like…"

"Wasn't that due a month ago?"

"Yes…he said I needed to do it for my grade. I wanted to do the V.I.P program, and I couldn't if I didn't get a good grade on the paper."

Riku moved and I followed him, he was heading towards the locker room, grabbing the towel that was on the long wooden bench (where I put my things) so he could shower probably. Now my mind was obsessed with the fact of Riku being naked. I've never seen him that way. Naked. It was like a fan girls dream come true to see someone she loved to death, whether it a band member. And to see them naked, or doing something dirty in front of you was…well; now I know how it felt.

"We can talk about it while I shower." He was taking off his shorts while I blushed, trying not to look down as he walked away towards the running water.

"Why are you writing about?"

I sighed, looking down as I heard Riku chuckle. "He let me change my topic to writing a fairytale…and I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I don't have the patience …to write something…" I sighed again.

"Why not write about Kairi? You and Kairi, adventuring out into who knows what?"

"…"

"What?"

I looked up at him, his hands traveling down his legs.

"I don't like her…"

"Oh? Because when we were younger we always had our arguments about her…"

"I did it to be closer to you…"

Riku stopped, blue eyes staring at me. They were like sapphire, or some sort of icy blue that melted into liquid…mercury…I didn't know anymore. I just loved the way he looked at me.

"…Sora-" He shook his wet head. "What's that supposed to even mean?"

"No. This is a bad idea anyway." I turned around to leave.

"Sora…wait a minute." He sighed. "Just…wait. Sit by the pool…I'll be out in a little…"

I nodded, moving around the benches back to the pool. I felt a bit pathetic. That feeling most people felt when they basically admit that they're in love with someone. Someone who doesn't love them back. I bet Riku is madly in love with Kairi, and one day they're gonna get engages and married and I'll never be able to talk to Riku without blushing. Because, then I'll always be so embarrassed, and–

I really am pathetic.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku's voice came, lower body locked in only a towel over his waist. He was a swimmer, he must have felt comfortable half naked all the time. "What did you mean?"

"It's not important. I just feel weird. About knowing you like this, and how…" My eyes drifted off across the pool.

"How you're in love with me?"

I turned to him. "It's not that…"

He smirked. "Than what is it? What makes it so hard for you to look me in the eye? Or talk to me about anything without stop mid sentence? Or in general, makes you hard?"

I blushed as he sat down next to me, still with that smirk on his face. He really enjoyed teasing me. "Can't you just help me? I need the grade…"

"If you help me with a something, I won't mind it at all. Come to my room tonight." Riku had been referring to the dorm rooms only people who lived too far away to walk or get a bus had. Riku was one of those, living almost two hours away. It was the swim team that made him come here.

"I-I'll get in trouble. I don't have a room…or anything."

"Say you need to study. Come around eight, I'll give you a few hours if you want to call me and say no."

"Fine! I'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Bonus points if you catch any of my gay jokes the entire chapters : D

_**2**_

It was almost ten when I had gotten to the dorms, missing the bus to the school. I had never been late before, usually I'm always on time but this time, I felt so dirty about this. Riku was just an average guy, nothing to be ashamed about. Nothing to worry about. However, he was acting like a prince when in truth he was more like a jester. Not a class clown or anything, but he sure acted that way whenever I was near him. It was starting to become annoying.

I knocked on the door hesitantly, no one answered. I jingled the doorknob and it was opened, no one inside but the lights on. Faint music was starting to play when I entered the room, a radio left on which I turned off for him.

"Where is he…?" I asked myself.

Maybe he just gave up waiting and went to do something or someone else. Maybe he went swimming again. Whatever it was, there was no use going home now. I already came back here. I was already in the palms of the dragon in my story.

I sat down on the edge of his bed (which was facing the left wall, outward towards a stool that I was right in front of). His room was mostly plain. A refrigerator, heater, television. It was a bit like his own apartment, except for the fact it wasn't his. No dorm room had this much stuff in it. I knew that for I had one long ago, but my parents were worried and wanted me to stay home with them. And my parents were just like…maybe the king and queen of the story, and maybe I was the prince. Destined to save the day. The true hero of this story. And Riku was the dragon that I had to kill and cut open his heart. Well…that was a big gory for my taste even.

I sighed, looking out of the window. It had begun snowing again. It was always snowing around here, as if this was the snow capital of the world, something stupid like that. Then I began to wonder, what kind of boy was Riku. He seemed athletic…seemed…I mean he was athletic, a jock of sorts. I began snooping in his room, quickly peeking in his dressers that only had clothes in.

Boring.

I moved to his closet. More clothes, a few cameras and folders filled with pictures. Where was all the good stuff? What could I make Riku regret by having?

I shut the closet and turned around when I heard the door opened. It was Riku, dressed in only a light blue robe. "What are you doing?"

I stammered, not having a good reason to be snooping around his room…one he'd fine decent.

"…Oh Sora…are you looking to find my secrets? The reason why I'm so popular? Hah, you probably could be popular too…if you only tried…" Riku smiled. "I have an idea. I'm helping you with your project…so let's act it out…"

"…uh…what…?"

"I told you, you needed to help me with something…so you're going to." He smiled again. "Take off your clothes…strip down to your boxers." Riku moved to his closet, grabbing the video cameras that were in there. He had been setting them to his computer that was across the stool on the floor. "I'm waiting, Sora. Strip or I'll do it for you."

I shook my head, I couldn't take off my clothes, in front of a man who just went from a Dragon to the Evil King trying to kidnap and kill the prince. Or even worse. My whole body began to shake.

Riku turned to me, smirking and come near me. His hands gripped my jacket, unzipping it and pulling it off of me. Then went my sweater He grabbed the scarf around my neck, twirling it in his hand and pulling it off as well, using it to tie my hands behind my back. I just couldn't move. I couldn't even comprehend what was going on. We were pretending. Right?

"You're going to the princess." He unbuttoned my jeans. "Take off your shoes." He waited until I did so…shaking and as nervous as a bug about to be squished. Which is just what I was. I kicked off one, and then almost fell onto Riku while taking off the other. "So, as the Princess. You're being captured by the Evil King. Just what you wanted, right?" He smiled, pulling off my pants and moving the stool so he could push me down. "And he's holding you for a ransom." He nipped at my neck making me close my eyes, afraid of what was going to happen. "Ask how much, Sora…"

"…how…much…?" I questioned, listening to Riku move, grabbing a remote that he clicked, making the video cameras around the room all turn on.

"Their next child."

I opened my eyes, almost as if astonished with the answer. "You're cra-" I was cut off when his lips pushed against mine, another buttoned clicked which lowered the lights so they were almost like candles illuminating the room.

"I'm going to show you how I made all this money; why everyone in this school loves me." He got up, moving to the computer screen. He spoke a few words, checking his messages. Reading a few aloud. "I love your new friend. He's cute and naïve. Show us his body up close." He smirked, moving to grab me, bringing me up to a camera. I could see it on the computer screen, I looked like a wreck. All the comments kept popping up though. Saying how much they wanted to see Riku inside of me…whatever that meant.

Riku reached around me, grabbing at my boxers, which made me blush, pulling them off of me and spreading out my legs, making me press against him more, not wanting to see what he was going to do, trying not to shake and struggle. Struggling made everything worse.

He grabbed at his robe, untying it and throwing it over on the ground. He was hard, hitting against my backside. He looked up, reading comments for what he should do next. He acted as if he had never done this with another man before. And all I knew, is that when he reached around, he shoved his fingers into my mouth.

Disgusting.

He did this until they were coated with saliva, and he moved pass my cock, down to the entrance of my anus, fingering over the hole before pushing a finger into me. Making me bite my lip as hard as possible, not wanting to scream at the painful feeling. I knew how to be a good captive, I've written about it. Dreams I'd have where I was just pounded into repeatedly by another prince. No one evil. It was nothing dirty. But this was. The simple feeling of a finger stretching and flexing into me, another one adding into me, and even a third which all seemed to thrust in and out of me. Trying ever so hard to reach into me far enough to hit that one spot which could make me forget all the pain and the nervousness.

It lasted for a few more minutes, making sure that I was opened, loose enough to fit into. It was terrible. People just simply kept messaging the demon, asking for more. And of course, they got it. I was lifted up, and fitted onto, pushed into slowly, making me let go of my bleeding lip and scream out in peril.

"Calm down Sora." Riku chuckled, kissing at my neck. It didn't make me feel any better, and all Riku did was set me down on his hilt, it needed me to calm down, or it would make everything worse. Things were already going worse. Being a princess was fucking tough as hell.

It was a half a minute later before Riku had lifted my body back up off of his cock, making me hold onto his arms, letting the cameras videotape this sudden roughness over and over again. Because that's what Riku did, he pulled me back down onto him, hitting into me again. Then again, and again. Making me call out in pleasure. Even if he had came, he still would continue. And I had come as well, laying on the floor after being hit into that same spot, over and over and over again. Legs held over the princesses head as the Evil King still thrusted in and out.

He wouldn't give up.  
Until there was no more of his princess.

-----

"And that's how the Princess and Evil warlord (king) had gotten together, and how the Princess became a Queen."

Axel stared dumbfounded at Sora, watching as he left to sit back down.


End file.
